Kur and Kishar's alone time
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Zak and Val are all alone in the Saturday compound. How are they going to spend their alone time with each other though? Rated M for a reason people.


**Greetings my readers. Here's a little warning. This is rated M for a reason and it's my first fict that involves lemon and stuff like that. Don't yell at me if it's bad because this is my first time doing this kind of thing. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review so I know if I did a good job on my first lemon fict.**

* * *

Val and I sat alone in the living room of the compound. Mom and dad are gone right now since they have some secret scientist meeting and they took my siblings with them. Ryker, Aqua, Camille and Damian are all out too at some party so I decided to stay home with Valora. We sat on the couch, Val in my lap as usual, as we watched a really good horror movie. "I'll be right back sweety. I've got to use the bathroom." Val said as she got off of my lap.

"Okay. Hurry back baby." I said before she was out of the room. I'm still surprised that we haven't seen Rani Naga since I kicked her ass a year ago. I paused the movie for Val and then got up to go get a drink from the fridge. I laid back down on the couch and waited for Val to come back.

"Alright you can play it." Val said as she came back into the room. I un-paused it as she sat back down on my lap. I pulled her down so she was laying on me instead. "Getting a little cuddly now I see." Val said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm taking the chance since we're alone and no one will make any comments about it." I said as I noticed it was getting dark out already.

"Good boy." Val said as she got off of me and sat down on the floor. "But I don't want to lay on top of you right now." Val said as I moved onto my side and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Why not?" I questioned as she got up and walked over to the island to get her drink. I then found my eyes trailing over her body as had her back turned to me. I mentally smacked myself and turned back to the TV.

"Because you're dirty from that game of football you played with Ryker and Damian earlier today, which was still a bad idea since it was in the mud while it was raining badly." Val said as she came back over to me and sat down next to the couch.

"That makes it more fun. You have a hard time running." I said as I noticed it was still raining.

"Yeah but you get really dirty doing it too." Val said as she turned around to look at me. I was only in black wife beater and red basketball shorts.

"I'll take a shower later." I said with a sigh.

"Or I can do this." Val said as she created a water ball in her hand.

"Don't you dare." I said as I created one as well. Val is in the middle of teaching me air right now. Then she is going to teach me the side elements like metal, plants, and so on.

"You throw that at me and I'll kill you." Val said indicating her white tank top.

"Yeah you know I'm a guy right. So that would be a good thing for..." I was cut off by her water ball hitting me in the face. I spat the water out and sat up.

"Now you're face is clean." Val said through a chuckle to me. I threw the water ball I was holding and it hit Val in her chest. She shrieked out and I then noticed the red bra that was starting to show through her tank. "I'll kill you when I get back!" Val snarled as she stood up. She left the room and I laid back on the couch as the image stuck in my head.

"Wish she wasn't wearing that bra." I said quietly under my breath as my normal sixteen year old thoughts started getting through again.

"Zak I'm going to take a shower before you do instead. You can continue to watch the movie if you want." Val said from down the hallway.

"Okay." I said as I turned off the movie. I felt my shorts getting tighter each second and hurried out of the living room and down to my own room. I locked the door behind me and dove under the covers before pretty much ripping my shorts off. "Jesus Christ she's driving me insane." I groaned to myself as I started jerking my hard dick. I grunted as I sped up and the thought of me fucking Val's brains out ran through my mind. That just turned me on more. The thought of me filling up her...uh it's enough to make me cum even at the thought.

"Zak!" I heard Val yell from down the hall. Shit! I quickly grabbed my shorts and put them back on before I went over and unlocked my door.

"Yeah?" I called back as I poked my head out of my door, making sure that my lower half was hidden behind the wall and door.

"When are the others going to be back?" Val asked as I groaned from the friction of my shorts against my erection.

"I don't know. You know Ryker can last the whole night if he wanted." I replied as I noticed Val was only in a long towel. I groaned and bit my lower lip as I felt myself beginning to get more turned on from her. The dirty thoughts flooded my mind quickly.

"Alright. I'm getting in the shower now then. You can take yours after you dirty brat." Val said with a chuckle before she went back to the bathroom. I shut my door and locked it before jumping back onto my bed and getting back to work on my throbbing erection.

"God damn she's doing it on purpose." I said through my grunting as I continued to jerk my hard cock as fast as I could. I moaned but tried to keep it down a bit once I climaxed. "Finally." I said through my panting as I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on my nightstand and cleaned up my cum. I heard a knock at my door so I quickly put my shorts back on and went over to it.

"I'm done so you can go take your shower now Zak." Val said as I opened my door. I bit my lower lip again when I noticed she was in nothing but a towel again.

"Alright." I said simply before she walked away. I lowered my eyes to her butt that was just barely covered by her small, white towel. I moaned lightly at the thoughts that started flooding my mind again but I quickly tried to get rid of them as I went back into my room to get a fresh pair of clothes ready. I hurried out of my room and down to the bathroom to take my shower.

"Hey Zak I'm going to bed." Val said through the bathroom door.

"Alright sweet heart." I said as I took off my shirt. "Goodnight." I said as I started the shower.

"Night baby." Val said and I heard her walk away then. I hopped in the shower and took my shower quickly. Then when I was done I started to head back to my room. I walked into my room and noticed Val was laying in my bed in her light purple nightgown that only reached to the middle of her thighs.

"Val? What are you doing?" I questioned as I tightened the towel that was around my waist.

"I wanted to stay in my boyfriends room tonight." Val said as she leaned against the headboard of my bed. Her eyes were practically glowing pink now. I love it when her eyes just glow pink like that.

"Well I'm only in a towel right now Val. I kind of need you to leave so I can get dressed." I said as I indicated my towel. I'm so glad I don't have my cock bulging through it right now though.

"Fine I'll do this." Val said before she dove under my covers. "Now I cant see you." Val said as I chuckled at her response.

"Fine but no peeking." I said before I walked over to my dresser and dropped my towel to get dressed. Although I wouldn't mind if she did actually.

"Fine." Val replied as I pulled on a white wife beater. I wear these things so much in the summer.

**Val**

I slowly peeked my head out from under the covers with out Zak noticing but he was already dressed. Damn. "Alright you can come out from under my covers now." Zak said which I then quickly popped out from under his covers as he laid down.

"Good you're clean now." I said as I crawled over onto his chest and laid my head down on his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Yes I'm clean. So can I have a kiss now then?" Zak asked with a smile at me. I moved up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before rolling off of his chest. "What was that? That was a peck, not a kiss." Zak said as I gave him a mischievous smile. I changed my eyes to gold as well.

"I know it was a peck. Shouldn't the guy be the one to be giving the kisses?" I questioned with a smirk at him. He chuckled at me.

"Fine." Zak said as he leaned over me and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep the kiss going. He moaned something as we continued to kiss. We parted after a few minutes for air. "You could have warned me that you were going to do that." Zak said as he leaned against his headboard.

"Yeah I could have. But what fun would that have been." I said as I noticed his eyes weren't on my own but on my chest. I slapped him to get him to stop.

"What was that for?" Zak asked as I grabbed his TV remote off of his nightstand and turned on the TV. I started flicking through the channels quickly.

"Stop staring at my chest ya perv." I said with a smirk at him since he probably didn't know I saw that. Right away his cheeks turned light red. I chuckled at the appearance.

"What are you trying to find?" Zak questioned obviously trying to change the subject. He grabbed the remote from my hand and I quickly tried to grab it back.

"I was channel surfing so I could find something for us to watch while we try to fall asleep." I said as he moved over on the bed so I couldn't try and take the remote. Why does he need a huge king size bed? He is no where near big enough for this bed. Although I hope he's big in a certain area. I mentally smacked myself for the thought.

"Well I'll find something for us to watch then. You picked the movie earlier after all so it's my turn." Zak said with a smirk at me. I laid down and folded my arms in an attempt to get him to give back the remote. "Not working baby girl." Zak said with a chuckle.

"Gimme!" I said as I lunged at him for the remote. I ended up knocking us both off the bed and I landed on Zak's lap while the remote went flying.

"Val!" Zak snapped as I went to get the remote quickly.

"I'm going to get it first!" I said triumphantly as I morphed into a kitten to get over to it quicker. I then went flying under the bed a second later when Zak shoved me. "Brat! Yuck! Do you shove all of your dirty clothes under here?" I exclaimed as I shook a pair of white boxers with blue hearts on them off of my head.

"No those are just clothes that are too small for me anymore and I'm going to find the remote first!" Zak said as I got out from under the bed and lunged at his head. I hit him in the mouth with my tail and then ran for the remote. "Ugh yuck! You got your fur in my mouth!" Zak said as he continued spitting out fur I had left behind.

"Haha! You deserve it for throwing me into your pile of underwear!" I exclaimed as I reached the remote. I lost it again then since Zak tackled me. I morphed back to normal and then noticed it go under the bed. "Do you have to knock everything under there?" I questioned as I moved for his bed.

"No that one was an accident." Zak said as I noticed we were changing the channel each time we hit the remote. I glared at him then.

"What so you meant to hit me under your bed?" I questioned as I put my hands on my hips.

"No that was just lucky." Zak said with a smirk. I created a flame whip and hit him with it before diving under his bed for the remote. I then heard Zak grunt and figured he missed the opening and hit the box spring.

"Way to go dumb ass." I commented as I continued searching through his crap for the remote. He needs to really clean under here more.

"You're big butt was in the way and quit changing the channel." Zak said as I continued looking. I chuckled at him. Technically it's a good thing to have a big butt. Well in my book it is.

"I haven't found the remote yet idiot." I said as I threw aside some of the clothes and finally found it. "Never mind." I said as I grabbed the remote. I then felt Zak grab my legs and he pulled me out from under his bed.

"Mine." Zak said as he tried to grab the remote from me but I shoved a pair of his old boxers in his mouth. "Val!" Zak snapped as he threw them back under his bed. I laughed and then quickly jumped back up on the bed with the remote but Zak landed on me.

"Get off you're heavy!" I yelled as he grabbed the remote from my hands but I quickly threw him off and he landed on the floor. I burst into a laughing bit over how he landed. He landed almost on his head but his butt was up in the air. Like a dog wanting to play almost.

"That wasn't..." Zak stopped short and I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's up?" I asked before I heard what was playing on his TV. I turned my gaze to see he had accidentally put on the pornography channel. I turned back to him and his face was deep red as he attempted to change the channel to something that wasn't dirty.

"Where the fuck did the batteries go?" Zak asked as he looked up at me. I crawled over to the other side of the bed that where he was at and looked around on the floor.

"Probably under your bed, which means we'll never find them." I said as I laid down on my stomach. He cursed and got up but I grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

"Val what are you doing?" Zak asked before I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

**Zak**

Val started kissing me quickly and I felt my face get even redder. I kissed back hungrily as we moved up so that I wasn't hanging over the edge of the bed while we kissed. I felt her hands slip under my shirt and she started tracing my abs as we began to french kiss instead. We stopped after a while for a breath. "Holy shit Val." I said out of breath as I kept my eyes locked on hers. They were bright pink again.

"I take it you enjoyed the little make out session." Val said with a smile at me.

"Of course." I said as she continued tracing my six pack slowly with one finger.

"Good and I was also referring to the thing that is poking me right now." Val said as she indicated for me to look down. I looked and noticed my erection was pressed against Val's abdomen. I quickly jumped up off of her.

"Val I'm so sorry." I said quickly as I felt like my face was on fire. "I didn't know I was..." Val cut me off with another passionate kiss.

"Dude I'm not freaking out on you here so calm down." Val said as she ran her thumb across my cheek. "I'm actually glad to see that." Val said seductively in my ear and this sent chills down my spine.

"You don't mind that I've got a..." Val cut me off with another kiss.

"I think it's sweet that you'd get a boner for me." Val said and I continued to blush worse over how she was acting.

"Val maybe we should go to sleep." I said as I pulled away from her, but hoping that she would continue with the sexy stuff.

"I would rather do something else actually." Val said as she moved closer to me. I then noticed the lust in her eyes and I could feel myself getting more turned on by the moment.

"Val the others could be back any time now." I advised as she pushed me onto my back.

"So what. We can just lock your door." Val said seductively as she got up and walked over to my door. She then locked it and came right back.

"What do you plan on doing?" I questioned her as I got up on my elbows. She pushed me back down and got up on my legs.

"First I want you to get rid of your shirt." Val said as she tugged at my shirt. I quickly took it off and threw it aside.

"Now how's about you do the same then." I said as I indicated her gown.

"Not yet baby." Val said sweetly as she leaned down and pressed her forehead to mine. I groaned from the pressure of her pretty much laying on my erection.

"Why not yet?" I questioned as I tried to pull up her gown but she grabbed my hands.

"Because I'm going to make you wait." Val said as she rolled off of me.

"Well I don't..." I stopped when I felt her tug at my shorts. I looked down and her hands were on the waistband of my shorts.

"You gonna help me?" Val asked as she sat up and got off of my legs.

"I'll take my shorts off when you take off that pretty little gown." I said as I gave a tug at her gown. She rolled her eyes at me before she pulled off her gown. I eyed the lacy red bra she was wearing and her tight little red panties.

"Happy now?" Val asked me as I sat up. She still held a seductive smile for me.

"Is all of your stuff red?" I questioned indicating her bra and panties.

"No but I thought you would like it more." Val said sweetly to me before she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Your lucky I do but I would rather see you out of them." I said seductively as I felt her give another tug at my shorts.

"How's about you let me see what boxers your wearing then." Val sad as she locked her eyes with mine.

"I'm going commando right now." I admitted which I then noticed her cheeks turn a light pink so I chuckled. "Hey I'm in basketball shorts and it's hot out." I defended as I put my hands up in front of me.

"Well that will just make things happen quicker then." Val said as she slipped her hands under my waistband and began pulling my shorts down. I grabbed her hands first though.

"Seeing as how you've got everything that's on my upper body off, you should take off your bra for me

before you get my shorts off." I said with a seductive smile at her.

"Alright fine." Val said as she reached behind her and a second later her bra dropped off. My eyes went wide at the sight of her bare breast and I felt my member get even harder. "Now it's your turn." Val said as she tugged at my shorts.

"Alright." I said as she pulled my boxers down until they were off. I noticed her just staring at my erection and smiled.

"Jeez Zak." Val said quietly as I put my arms behind my head, a big grin on my face now.

"I take it you like my size." I said with a grin on my face at her reaction to my 11 ½ inch cock. She just nodded in response to me. "I was hoping you..." I was cut off by Val smashing her lips against mine and we began making out quickly. I then gave a tug at her panties and she helped me get them off of her. "God you're gorgeous." I said when we pulled away. I looked down at the little tuft of black hair that was above her vag. It looks like she might have just shaven it like that.

"Hows about we put on some music so in case the others come home, they don't hear us." Val said with a sexy smile at me before I sat up and went over to my computer to turn on something. I settled on Sex Room by Ludacris seeing as how that's what's about to happen in my room.

"Alright then now they won't hear us." I said as I turned off my TV and got back up on the bed. Val pushed me onto my back and got up on my legs.

"I want to play around first." Val said seductively as she grabbed my hands and led them up to her breast. I groped them lightly, not wanting to hurt Val, and she let out a light moan for me. I love that sound.

"That's sexy." I said before I felt her grab the base of my dick. My breathing hitched in my throat since I wasn't expecting her to grab me then. She then gave a quick tug at my member and I let out a little moan.

"I see you like that baby." Val said seductively as I let go of her breast and instead grabbed the bedsheets underneath me in a death grip.

"Yeah." I replied as she gave another tug at me. I gave another light moan at the feeling. I then watched her as she ran her fingers along my shaft and up to the head of my dick. "You're so gentle." I said as she grabbed a hold of my shaft.

"Would you rather me be rough?" Val questioned as she looked up at me. Her eyes were dark with lust now. God that's sexy on her.

"I wouldn't really mind." I said flashing a sexy grin at her.

"Alright then." Val said before she started moving her hand quickly up and down my shaft. I moaned right away from the feeling. "You really like this." Val said as she leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Yeah it feels awesome." I said sort of out of breath from her jerking my member. I then watched as she moved down and slipped my cock into her mouth. I gripped the sheets under me tighter and moaned louder from the feeling of her warm saliva on my hard member. "Fuck Val!" I exclaimed as she continued to suck on my dick. I bit my lower lip to try and keep myself from loosing it in her mouth but that didn't help. She continued to suck harder on my hard dick until she started deep throating me. I shot my load in her mouth a few minutes later and she actually drank it down. I pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

"You really enjoyed that I take it." Val said once she pulled away. I nodded in response to her since my breathing was so heavy from the amazing blow job she gave me.

"Yeah. It felt amazing." I said still out of breath from the heavy breathing I was doing while she sucked my cock. "Now it's your turn though." I said before I flipped her over so that I was on top. I noticed her cheeks were bright red as I ran my fingers down to her opening. "God your wet Val." I said as I noticed her breathing was getting heavy.

**Val**

My breathing got heavier as Zak ran his hand across my clit. I moaned lightly at the feeling. "You like that?" Zak asked seductively. I nodded in response and then felt him slip his fingers inside of me. I moaned deeply at that as he added another finger and more until he had four in me.

"Zak." I moaned out as he continued to finger me.

"You're moaning my name?" Zak questioned as he stopped fingering me.

"Yeah. Why does that surprise you?" I questioned before he continued his assault on me.

"I didn't think you would moan my name." Zak said quietly as I started moaning again noticing I was close to orgasm. I then felt his fingers slip out of me so I gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you stop?" I asked as I saw the lust in his eyes. God I wish his eyes would be filled with lust all the time, it's such a turn on.

"Because I'd rather do something else." Zak said as he lowered his head to my opening. I then moaned out as he started eating me out.

"Zak!" I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm getting closer but held back for him. After a while though I couldn't hold back and I came. I moaned his name loudly and he continued eating me out through it.

"I take it you really enjoyed that by the moaning you did." Zak said as he got up. He kissed me deeply and I moaned when I felt his erection rub against me. "You ready for part two then?" Zak asked seductively.

"Of course." I said as I eyed his large, throbbing boner. I licked my lips a little at the sight of his clear pre-cum that was on the tip of his dick.

"You sure because it might hurt you when I'm pressing into you." Zak advised me as he put a hand under his boner to indicate it for me. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled seductively at him.

"Zak I want you really bad so go. I can take any pain you throw at me." I said as I grabbed his dick in my hand and tried to lead him to my opening.

"Alright then." Zak said as he kept his eyes locked on mine.

**Zak**

I kept my eyes locked on Val's while I positioned myself at her opening. I gave her a deep kiss then as I began to push my throbbing erection into her. I moaned out from how tight she was and she moaned out too. "You okay?" I asked as I stopped pushing in. I noticed the lust that filled her eyes.

"Yeah keep going." Val said as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I tried to see if there was any pain in her eyes but saw none.

"You sure? It's not hurting you?" I questioned her.

"Zak I'm fine now keep going." Val pretty much begged me. I nodded and then started to thrust up into her tight little pussy. "Zak!" Val moaned out as I felt her cling to my back.

"God Val your so tight!" I said through my grunting as I continued thrusting. I felt something else wrap around me and stopped to notice Val had morphed a tail and was using it to cling to me better. I chuckled but then started thrusting again.

"Zak! F..faster!" Val moaned loudly as I sucked on her neck while I continued to thrust faster and faster each moment. I noticed how cute she looked with her cheeks bright red, her eyes glowing with the lust and ecstasy that she was feeling, and each moan that escaped her plump little lips. I wish she could stay like that forever.

"Oh god Valora!" I moaned from the ecstasy I was feeling as I continued thrusting as fast as I could.

"Uhh Zak!" Val moaned my name again and that just made me try to speed up more because I wanted to hear her keep moaning my name.

"Val baby keep moaning my name. It's really getting me off more." I said through my moaning.

"Oh Zak!" Val moaned loudly for me and I moaned loudly right away from it. She then yelled louder than usual as I thrust into her so I focused all my attention on that spot. "Zak!" Val yelled which got me to speed up more as I kept hitting that spot inside her. I kept at hitting that spot for a while.

"Val I'm going to cum soon." I warned her through my moaning.

"Go on ahead because I'm about to too." Val said as she continued to cling to me. I gave one last thrust into her. "Oh Zak!" Val yelled as she clung harder to my back and buried her head into my chest.

"Oh god Valora baby!" I moaned loudly as I came with her. I rode out my orgasm with her and when I was finished I collapsed beside her. Val cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Jesus Christ baby. Even for our first time you were a god." Val said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks darling. I think the same could be said for you." I said through my panting from being exhausted.

"You seem tired." Val said as she pulled away from me and pulled back my bed covers.

"What do you expect. I just had my first time so of course I'm going to be. I'm still surprised that we actually even did that." I said as I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers with her. She cuddled back up to me right away.

"Shouldn't have been so surprised. I was planning on getting that out of you all day long." Val said with a mischievous grin at me. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her. I love her mischievous ways. "I love you Zak." Val said through a yawn. I looked her in her gorgeous, passion filled eyes. I could see in those few moments all the love and care that she felt for me and I returned it just as easily. I love her more than anything in the whole world and I want to see her happy and full of ecstasy.

"I love you too Val. I always will." I said back before I gave her a passionate kiss.

"I think we're going to need another shower now tomorrow. Maybe together." Val said quietly which I chuckled at. She really cant resist the jokes even after we have our first time.

* * *

**Happy ending! Yeah it's just a one shot seeing as how it's a lemon fict. Although there will be most likely a sequal to Painful Vacation. I'm sick right now though so that's why I finally posted this. I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I know if I'm good in this kind of thing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
